


And From All The People (I know you’re the one I wanna die with)

by marieMTL14



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieMTL14/pseuds/marieMTL14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved each other. If only they could convince their bonds they were <em>it</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And From All The People (I know you’re the one I wanna die with)

**Author's Note:**

> The past few weeks felt like the only things I could get done were homeworks. It felt good to write and finish this. :)  
> A million thanks to [ice_hot_13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13) for reading this and for her enthousiasm. All the mistakes left are mine. English is hard.

Brendan’s life took an unexpected turn the night he kissed Alex for the first time. Their life connected, as if they were always meant to be together. And they probably were. When they showed up at training camp that first year, no one would’ve guessed it’d end up like that. They joked and had fun, sure, and they clicked. But to the point of being soulmates?  They’d have to convince their own destiny that they could be.

They loved each other. Or they learned to anyway. But they weren’t _it_ for each other, apparently. Their respective bonds never accepted the other one’s. And Brendan wanted Alex to be happy so badly and to find _the good one_ that he never listened to his “ _I don’t want someone else”_ s. For years.

_X_ * _X_

The end of another season came around and yet Brendan was pretty serene. It had been a good one, with awesome shootout goals and crazy playoffs overtimes. It never got better, to be kicked out of the post-season. But you got to appreciate the season… And the inevitable next one only a few months away.

Hanging at the last _official captain duty barbecue_ of the season at Max’s, Brendan enjoyed his cool beer and the loud laughs all around him. His summer would be pretty quiet in BC. Like every summer, he’d miss the season’s frenzy and his teammate’s constant presence at every hour of the day. And he’d miss Alex. Those were probably the last times he saw him before they both went their ways.

When it got dark and people started to go inside or back home, Alex joined him on the grass where he had been sitting for a while in those weird seats where the weight of your butt actually kept the back up right (Max said it took little space to store and they were cheap. “Of course they were cheap, they are half chairs!” Alex had complained.) Brendan liked to swing on them and sometimes he’d just fall on his back and stay there. And that was actually how Alex found him.

“You sleeping?” he asked with a rough voice, like suddenly the silence made it hard to find the right volume to speak.

“Nope. I fell.”

“You suck with those,” Alex said but didn’t actually tried to pull him up. He flopped down next to him instead.

After a few beats, Alex pushed on his elbow and looked down at Brendan. It was dark, but not dark enough for Brendan to miss those eyelashes.

“What are you doing this summer?”

“Same old, man. Goin’ back home, then training, then coming back.”

“You think you’re gonna find it this year?”

“What? My soulmate?” Brendan blinked slowly at him, turning his head.

“Yeah…” he almost whispered.

“Chucky I’m… Not looking for it. I don’t wanna find it.”

“I don’t want either.”

“You should want that!” Brendan huffed a breath. They had had this conversation already.

“But I don’t.”

“You sh-“

“I don’t.” And that was harsher.

Brendan didn’t want to turn him down again. To try and convince him that he had to find his soulmate so he’d be happy and that he wouldn’t be, with him. He didn’t want to. But he had to. Except.

Except Brendan lifted his head the few inches between him and Alex, just before he pulled away, and gently put his lips on Alex’s. “Fine,” he whispered, their lips still touching.

“What?!” Alex scrambled to sit, with wide eyes, and looked down at Brendan like he didn’t hear right. He slowly put a hand on his lips and whispered “Really?” so softly.

Brendan took Alex’s hand in his. “We are both so scared of finding it… Because we couldn’t… we wouldn’t be…”

“Yeah…”

“And I don’t want you to be scared and-”

“ _You_ should not be scared either.”

“That, too.”

“I _love_ you.” And Alex sounded so earnest. “And I fucking don’t care if we’re not soulmates.”

“Hey, I know,” Brendan sit and reached to brush his fingertips on Alex’s forehead. “I love you too.” Alex leaned into it and Brendan kept doing it. “I don’t think I could’ve _looked_ at you with someone else,” he whispered after a while.

“And I don’t want you to be with someone else either. We can be as good as soulmates. That just– It’s just a noun.” Alex sounded petulant and it made Brendan smile.

Brendan kissed him again, still smiling, but it slowly faded away as Alex deepened the kiss. Brendan opened up at the first nip on his bottom lip and Alex’s tongue on his felt so good. Brendan managed to push Alex on his back and he could feel all of Alex’s muscles shift under his touch. When they parted, Brenden nipped at Alex’s lower lip one last time, kissed him on the cheek, followed his jawline with his lips. He put his head on Alex’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He could enjoy this. He finally could. After resisting it for so long.

“You comin’ to Russia with me?” Alex asked softly.

“Sure,” Brendan smiled and pecked Alex neck because it was right there.

They dozed off, maybe for a minute, or maybe for an hour. Brenden jolted when a ray of light hit his eyes.

“What are you guys doing?” Max asked from the house. “You’ve been out for–“

But Brenden couldn’t look at him. That echo of the jolt in his head, faint but clearly there. He could feel it, blurry at first, but the shock, the joy, the excitement, the _love_. Those weren’t is.

“What’s going on?” Max asked.

But Alex only giggled and pulled Brendan to him to kiss him again.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he managed between kisses and giggles.

The feelings of it, it threw Brendan for a loop. Alex was so _happy_. And he didn’t want him to think he was only shocked. So he tried to push some _“I’m so happy too”_ in the bond and Alex smiled so big.

“I think they… _Did they bond_?! It’s…” Brendan heard Max tell someone in the background. Then the door closed and it was dark again.

Except for the bright pink and yellow of the bond in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this tiny fic! Comments are highly appreciated!  
> You can come find me on [Tumblr](http://delaying-the-game.tumblr.com) ♥ :) You can send me prompts there.


End file.
